Miles Away - One Shot
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: 'I know they say that no one is perfect but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave. How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone cause I left my heart at home? And she needs me but I know they need me too. So God, give me the strength to do what You created me to do.' BASED ON MILES AWAY BY MMF


**Here's another one of those crappy one shots! I know I should be updating Forever Yours but I've got writer's block for that and this came up. Basically, Iggy and Dylan are 22, Gazzy's 20, Omega's 21 and Fang's 19 while Sam is 28.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Maximum Ride or Johnnie Guilbert, BryanStars and Dee Fizzy. **

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Nudge," I said. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I'm sure, Iggy."

"I'm not gonna go if you don't want me to. I'm sure they'll understand; they love you."

"I'll be just fine," she said, looking away. "Just go…"

I sighed, "Nudge…" Before I could continue, a bus stopped in front of our driveway and Gazzy popped his head out of the window.

"IGGY!"

"Just go," Nudge said, still not looking at me. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I hugged her and planted a kiss on top of her head, "I'm gonna miss you…"

"How long is the tour gonna take?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I guess it would be more than three or two months… Maybe five, I don't know."

"Promise me you'll call…"

"I promise," I said, letting my arms fall back to my sides. "You know I can't live without you…"

Nudge smiled sadly, "The guys are waiting, come on…"

I kissed her on the lips for the last time in a few months before walking out the door and into the bus.

**19:32**

"How's Max doing?" I asked Fang. He was three years younger than me and the youngest in the band. Me and Dylan were both 22, Gazzy was 20 and Omega was 21 while our manager, Sam was 28.

"She's fine," Fang sighed. "I'm gonna miss her… How long is this tour? Like six months or something."

"Six months?!"

"Didn't Sam tell you?"

"No," I glared at Sam.

"Yes, I did," Sam said. "About ten times, Iggy."

"Then how do I not know?"

"One, you're an idiot. Two, you _obviously_ weren't listening and three, FIFA."

"Oh… That total makes sense."

"Yes," Sam nodded. "It does."

"Oh, God… I'm sleepy," Gazzy yawned, stretching his arms and legs.

"Go, sleep," Dylan said. "We've got a long way to go.

* * *

**02:09**

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sam yelled, banging a bunch of pans together. "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! RISE AND SHINE!"

Gazzy groaned, "No…"

"WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE SH*TS!"

"F*ck off…" Gazzy groaned, reaching his hand out to try to slap Sam.

Sam started banging on the pans again, "WAKE UP! WE GOT A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US!"

Dylan turned to look at the clock next to him, "Jesus Christ, it's not even three in the morning!"

"GET THE F*CK OUT OF BED!"

"Shut the f*ck up," Omega groaned.

"Get out," Fang threw a pillow at Sam.

Sam laughed, "Get up!"

"It's not even three yet!"

"Up, now!"

"Why?" I groaned, throwing a pillow at him.

"People are here," Sam said.

I looked up from my pillow to find a guy holding a camera, "Who's that?"

"I don't actually know," Sam said, turning to look at the guy. "What _is_ your name?"

"I'm Damon."

"Uhm, who?"

"I'm a youtuber, Dee Fizzy. Sound familiar?"

"Oh, you… Hey," Gazzy greeted. "Why so early?"

"Like I know, I'm with Bryan and Johnnie… sort of," he said. "They're at the… living room thing."

Dylan and Fang got up along with Omega, "Get up."

I jumped off of my top bunk and pulled Gazzy out of his, "Wake up."

* * *

**2:55**

"So… What's the first thing that pops into your mind when you hear the name… Dylan?"

"Beautiful," Dylan said, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Hairless," Gazzy answered, looking down at his arms.

"Hair products," Fang said, leaning on the armrest.

"Long-fingered blonde with amazing legs and big ass feet," Omega said.

Gazzy nodded, "Dylan _does_ have amazing legs."

"Teen Wolf," I said.

Everyone turned to look at me, "Teen Wolf?"

"Dylan O'Brien," I explained.

"Oh…" Gazzy trailed off. "That guy's pretty hot."

"Really?" Bryan asked, giving Gazzy a look.

"Don't judge me," Gazzy replied. "Everyone thinks he's hot."

"Yeah," I nodded, agreeing with Gazzy. "It's true."

Omega shrugged, "I agree with them, he _is_ hot."`

"See?" Gazzy raised an eyebrow at Bryan. "It's not just me."

"You hear that, Dylan O'Brien? We think you're hot!" Omega yelled at the camera.

Fang shook his head, "And I'm the youngest out of all of you idiots."

"Hey, have some respect for older people."

I laughed, "Yeah, what he said."

"Yeah sure, laugh now. But when you're forty and I'll be in my thirties, who'll be laughing then?"

"Still me, Fang. Still me... It always will be me."

"Okay, next question," Bryan said. "How do you like your chicken wings?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dylan asked.

Bryan shrugged in response, "I don't know, I just came up with it. You know how my interviews are."

"Well… Since you asked, I like my chicken wings… extra crispy, extra wet-"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Gazzy yelled.

After his laugh died down, Bryan asked, "Anything you wanna tell the fans before we're off?"

"Oh yeah, I've got some news," I said.

"Well?"

"I'm gonna propose," I stated.

Everyone in the bus turned to look at me, "You say what now?"

"I said," I started. "I'm gonna pop the question to Nudge."

"And also that it's true," I said. "Dylan _is_ a long-fingered, hairless freak with amazing legs and big ass feet."

"That's it?"

"And, oh!" Omega exclaimed. "I want every single one of you watching this to go find that one guy you hate the most… And kick him in the nuts as hard as you can. That's all, goodbye."

* * *

**10 days later…**

"Hey, guys!" I greeted. The crowd cheered loudly.

"I LOVE YOU!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Love you too," Omega said into his microphone.

"Shut up, I'm trying to say something."

Omega laughed, "Well, someone's on his man period…"

"I'm gonna ignore that, you disrespectful little sh*t," I glared at him. "This is the second to last song in our set. It's a new one Fang and I wrote a couple of days ago."

"Yeah," Fang piped in. "What he said."

"You all know Nudge and Max?" I asked. "Basically, it's about them. And I'm pretty sure they're gonna watch this later on… So, if you guys watched that interview we did with Bryan, you probably know what I mean. I'm not sure how this is gonna end up like but we might as well try it, let's go!"

Gazzy tapped his drumsticks together three times as a sign to start playing. I glanced back at Omega as he played the keyboard. To be honest, he didn't strike me as the pianist type of guy with how he looks; swoopy silver hair and reddish contacts. I mean, he looks more like... the guitarist maybe a drummer type of guy. Or vocalist even.

As Fang played the first few notes on his guitar, I started singing, "_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time…_"

I took a deep breath, "_They said it gets easier but they lied. She looks at me and says, 'Really, baby, I will be just fine'. But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry…_"

"_And that, is when I ask myself… How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone… Cause I left my heart at home?" _I exhaled rather loudly before continuing. "_And she needs me but I know they need me to… So ,God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._"

I glanced at Omega again, making sure he remembered when to play. The last time we practiced, he had messed up every single part he had. I honestly think him messing up so much had something to do with how often he dyed his hair.

As Fang and Dylan started playing again, I started, "_Really, I'm so thankful for the people I meet, the places I've been and the things I've seen, but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream… I know they say that no one is perfect but I swear she's perfect for me and that makes it so much harder to leave._"

"_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone… Cause I left my heart at home? And she needs me but I know they need me to… So ,God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._"

Fang sighed, "_If you miss me, I'm just a phone call away. Please be strong, be strong for me._" I could hear Fang was straining his voice to reach the notes. I _knew_ we should've discussed how that part went. "_I need you to show me how to change the inside of me. For my heart, for their sake… Be strong, be strong for me!"_

"_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone?_ _How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone… Cause I left my heart at home? And she needs me but I know they need me to… So ,God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do…_"

"So, that's that," I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "And if you guys watched the Bryan Stars interview… you probably know that I'm going to ask Nudge to marry me, yeah?"

"What do you guys say about that?" The crowd cheered loudly and I chuckled. "I take that as a good sign. And to Nudge, I know that as soon as you could, which is probably about a couple of minutes after this, Skype date later… Okay, honey? I'm taking that as an okay."

* * *

"Nudge!" I grinned. "Hey."

"Iggy-"

"Nope," I cut her off. "Let me do the talking."

She sighed and shook her head, "Okay."

"Nudge…" I started. "I was going to do this after the tour but I realized that six f*cking months are way too long… I know I'm probably gonna mess this up but it's worth a shot; Nudge, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine my life without you. Before I met you, I literally was a wreck. I got arrested a couple of times, I'm banned from two cities and yeah… Nudge, you complete me; you're my better half… or whatever it is they call that now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; Nudge, you made my life a million times better. I know that I'm a selfish idiot and I already have and probably will still mess up a lot times and I'm honestly, truly sorry. It hurts me every single time I have to leave you… I'm sorry that I'm not always there for you when you need me. Nudge, I could go on and on with this speech telling you how perfect you are and how much you mean to me, but I know you're cooking right now and I don't want the house to burn down. So, Nudge… Will you marry me?"

Nudge smiled, "Where's the ring?"

"Oh, sh*t… I _knew _I forgot something. Oh my God, this looks bad…"

She laughed, "Really? You prepared a speech but not a ring?"

"Uh… Yeah about that…"

Nudge chuckled and shook her head, "It's okay."

"So… Nudge… Will you marry me?"

She grinned, "Duh, yes."

I sighed in relief, "Oh thank God… I thought you were gonna turn me down because I forgot the ring."

"You know…" she trailed off. "On second thought-"

I groaned, "Nudge…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You better be."

"Hey, Iggy… I've gotta go, dinner's ready and Max, Angel and Maya are complaining."

I sighed, "Talk later?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Bye, Iggy."

"Bye, Nudge…"

As soon as the call ended, the guys' head poked through the curtain. "Well?"

"I forgot the ring." Dylan stared at me. "SHE SAID YES!"

* * *

**Well, that sucked... The song is, obviously, called Miles Away by Memphis May Fire. Check it out. And I didn't write that proposal speech; I messaged my hopeless romantic of a best friend and he came up with that. So, thank him for that speech. Extra information that they're supposed to be in Vans Warped Tour 2014 in this story. Though I don't actually know how long it is, I just made it six months... I don't know. And also that Bryan is a guy who interviews bands and Johnnie sometimes comes along and as for Damon, I don't know.**

**Check out my other story; Forever Yours and a bunch of my other crappy one shots. Thanks for reading!  
R&R!**


End file.
